


Change is sometimes good...

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam has a tattoo on the side of his face!, Adam is a gangster boss, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blue and Declan are supportive for the gangsters, Everyone Is Alive, Gansey gets really confused, Gansey is oblivious to gangsters, M/M, Matthew just wants to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam used to be a shy, nerdy mechanic who wasn't very good at social confrontation. He got beat up everyday, but one day he finally had enough and snapped. Now only three years later he's a gangster boss who everyone is afraid of. There's only one thing though... His name is poison ivy and he's going to change little Henrietta, Virginia for the better...Matthew's brother Ronan started drinking and coming home drunk after their father died at the hands of a murderer. What happens when Ivy find the young boy and takes him under his wing?





	1. The beginning...

Adam had had enough of the bullies, the abuse, the love he’d put towards others but then had been pushed away. Adam had enough of the rejection. It was the last day of the school year and Adam dropped off his school books and uniform at the office of Aglionby. Knowing that he was never going to be loved by his crush or anyone at school or home he wasn’t going to return. Adam was going to get tougher, stronger, he was going to be feared so people would leave him alone and not mess with him. He drove his shitbox to the abandon part of the city and looked for a decent place to stay. He had everything he owned in his car in boxes and bags. There was an underground railroad station, no doubt it was abandon years ago due to the lack of population in that half of the city. Adam remembered it well. He had always stayed there to feel free when he had some time on his hands or if his parents neglected his presence. But of course he did all of that two years ago when he was sixteen. Adam was now eighteen, a legal adult. He was stronger, faster, tougher, smarter, and scarier. Adam had a tattoo on the side of his face. It was gray with some black swirling lines… ‘vines and thorns’ it was called. He also had dyed his hair vine green. Adam was just chilling in Cabeswater, his hideout, and watching tv.


	2. Darkness within the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison Ivy has a gang now.

It's been two years since Adam started his gang of anti-drinking/smoking/drugs came into light, but somehow they stay hidden in the shadows as if to stay a myth and/or legend. One year since he kicked Kavinsky's drug gang off the streets and out of the top position as the most dangerous gang in town. Right now Adam, or mostly known by everyone in the little state of West Virginia as Poison Ivy, was standing on the rooftop of the tallest building in the small town looking over the city  as if watching it like a guardian angel. 

 

**_Matthew's pov..._ **

Everything was dark outside as he and his team made their ways home. They decided to walk home tonight after practice. The city light illuminated their way through the darkness. The team kept joking around while Matthew trailed behind them with his mind elsewhere. His brother Ronan had been going out at night after he and Declan got into a fight and coming back drunk. Their father had died two months ago and that's when the drinking and drugs started. Sometimes Matthew would even smell some smoke on him. 

"Hey, guys look!" Stephen exclaimed and showed them his phone. The mysterious gang Cabeswater had taken out some bank robbers and vanished without a trace. Matthew had heard of the gang. The  leader was said to be a shadow-man, a myth, a dangerous monster. Some people call him a hero, others call him a mythical legend. The story goes that he started the gang a few years ago in order to stop drug dealers, alcohol addict, and smoking gangs. Legend has it that he has a tattoo on the side of his face and once he looked you in the eyes it was like he was slowly torturing your soul with demonic flames. Once someone comes into contact with the gang and/or its leader then they would never be seen again. Teens of all ages had disappeared after coming into contact with a gang member. Cabeswater was like a magic shadow that disappeared within the moonlight and into the darkness, never to be found until the next time they were out to hunt. 

Matthew's team talked excitedly about the gang, but they also talked in fear. Then out of nowhere a gang of thieves surrounded them. Most of them had knives, other had guns. All of them were smiling as they stepped closer, crowding them. In a swift motion all of the bandits fell backwards. A graceful man with dark green hair stood with his back to the teenage boys. Matthew looked at him with wide eyes. The man turned his head so that half of it was visible. 

He had a tattoo on the side of his face, as if vines were protruding from his skin and thorns were holding them in place like the plants lift depended on it. 

_The gang leader Poison Ivy!_

Matthew was scared and excited at the same time. The most dangerous gang leader was right in front of him. His team turned and ran like their lives depended on it. Matthew was so mesmerised by the tattoo that he was frozen in place. 

"You okay kid?" Ivy asked him with a low voice. His accent sounded beautiful.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay... Can I ask you a question?" He wondered aloud. Ivy nodded. "My brother Ronan... our father died two months ago and after that he started to get drunk alot... I'm wondering what I can do to get him to stop? He's just been really distant and he gets into fights with our older brother Declan since the funeral. I really want my brother to stop drinking, and sometimes he comes home smelling like smoke... Can you tell me what I can do to get him to stop?" He explained. 

Poison Ivy was quiet for quite sometime. Matthew looked to the ground and tears started to well up in his eyes. He suddenly felt a hand on his head. 

"Don't worry about it kid, you did the right thing by asking me but don't worry about your brother. Just leave him to me! Now, what's your last name?" Ivy said softly. 

"L-lynch, Matthew Lynch." Answered the small sunshine boy. 

"Tell you what Matthew, if you agree to join my gang and keep it's hideout location a secret then I'll help your brother get better. But you have to keep you grades up in school and focus on your studies. Education is important!" The gang leader says in a stern voice but keeps it low enough so as if anyone were to over hear. Matthew nods and accepts the offer. 

"Okay, good. Now let's get you home. Your family must be worried about you. Tomorrow I'll pick you up from school and take you to the hideout, in the mean time you have to think of a code name if you're going to be a gang member." Ivy told him. Matthew started listing off names in his head. He immediately knew what his name could be. 

 _Sunshine_... A name his mother called him. 

"Sunshine" he said happily and made sure he sounded sure of it. 

"Sunshine huh? I like it, it suits you." Ivy complimented. As they got into a car that looked as if it was going to break down any minute into a pile of rubble. Somehow it didn't as Matthew gave him directions to the barns. Only then did Matthew realize his mistake of wanting to walk home. As they pulled into the driveway he saw his mother sitting on the porch along with Declan. They looked up to see the car rolling up to them. As soon as Ivy stopped the car Matthew hopped out after Ivy told him to keep the gang a secret. He nodded and Ivy rolled away.

"Who was that sunshine?" His mother asked kindly. 

"Just a new friend mom. He said that he could help with Ro's... Er problem..." He informed her happily. Declan looked suspicious of that. Matthew's phone buzzed in his pocket.

**(unknown number)**

_**Sunshine, I'll be waiting at the far end of the parking lot tomorrow after you get out of school. You know what the car looks like...** _

_**-Ivy** _

Matthew set his contact name as Shadow-man and texted him back as he walked to his room.

**(Sunshine)**

_**Yes sir. I'm finishing my homework right now then I'll go to bed. Can't wait to see Cabeswater! I'm really excited!** _

**(Shadow-man)**

_**Don't forget to take a shower and brush your teeth. Hygiene is important! As well as eating dinner. Make sure you're well rested too, you don't want to fall asleep in class!** _

**(Sunshine)**

_**okay! Will do!** _

****Matthew set his phone down and finished his homework. He was starting to like Poison Ivy. Once he had dinner and took a shower then brushed his teeth he went to bed. He didn't realize he was tired until his head hit the pillow and he fell into blissful sleep...

 

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to come if this gets at least five kudos!


End file.
